The present disclosure provides a device for controlling an electronic apparatus, comprising a moveable upper panel on which at least one control action is exerted. More particularly, the disclosure provides a device for controlling an electronic apparatus, comprising a generally flat and horizontal upper panel on an upper face of which a control member is capable of exerting a control action, consisting of a compressive force oriented generally downwards, a lower armature of a support with respect to which armature the upper panel can move in a generally vertically downward movement under the effect of the control action, a switch which is carried by the armature and which can be actuated under the effect of the control action in order to produce a signal for controlling the electronic apparatus, and at least two arms for actuating the switch.
The control device is designed in such a way that, under the effect of the control action, the upper panel moves downwards in a movement consisting generally of a vertical translation and so as to actuate the switch via the actuating arms.
The actuating arms cooperate with the upper panel and with the lower armature in order to keep the upper panel substantially parallel to its horizontal plane when the control action is exerted.
Document WO-A1-2008/152457 describes and represents a control device for which the actuating arms are articulated to the upper panel and to the armature.
The switch is actuated by a single actuating arm under the effect of the control action, thereby making the system unbalanced depending on whether the control action is exerted on the upper panel at a point positioned close to the position of the switch or at a point away from said switch.
In addition, each arm is linked to the upper panel, to the lower armature or to the other arms via articulations for which a certain operating play is necessary in order to allow relative movement of the components.
These operating plays induce that the components of the device move with respect to one another, this having the consequence that the upper panel is not correctly maintained in a horizontal orientation. Another consequence of these relative movements is that the resultant force of the control action is not transmitted uniformly to the switch.
Document EP-A1-0.419.145 describes a control device for which each actuating arm is bearing on the upper panel, against the armature or against the other arm.
This reference makes it possible to avoid the problems resulting from the operating plays mentioned here above.
However, according to this reference, each arm is connected to the upper panel at a point which is positioned horizontally in a position which is intermediate between the centre of the upper panel and the peripheral edge of the upper panel.
Thus, when the point of application of the control action on the upper panel is positioned close to the peripheral edge of the upper panel, the upper panel then tilts about an actuating arm.